The Flu
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Another cute, fluffy sick!fic. Please try it out!


**The Flu**

Ichigo was still at Café Mew Mew, cleaning, even though it was nearly eight PM. Finally she decided that Ryou's orders be damned, she was going home. She went to the girls' changing rooms, put her school uniform back on, grabbed her school bag, and left, sneaking out the back door.

When she got home, she went to her room- and found Kisshu asleep in her bed. She was completely exhausted, though, so she just shrugged and went to the guest room. Turning off her cell phone, she got pajamas on and climbed into bed, falling asleep within seconds.

**~XXXX~**

Ichigo didn't wake up until eleven the next morning, and only woke up then because she heard coughing. It took a few minutes before she remembered that she had found Kisshu in her room last night, and she was sleeping in the guest room. Sighing, she got out of bed, and went into her room.

She found Kisshu sitting up, but he didn't look too good; his face was flushed with fever, and he started coughing again as Ichigo came over. "Kisshu, why aren't you at your ship?" she asked him.

"Pai banished me, and I got tired waiting for you to come home last night," Kisshu said gloomily. "I don't feel so good..."

Ichigo gently felt his forehead, and said, "You're burning up; I think you caught a cold or something. Can you take human medicine?"

"No, it's poisonous," Kisshu said. He shivered, and asked, "Why is it so cold in here?"

"It's not, you're cold because you have a fever," Ichigo said. "Lie back down, I'll go get a cool cloth and some extra blankets."

Kisshu obeyed, settling back against the pillows. Ichigo tucked him in and left, coming back with two quilts and two comforters, then spreading them all over Kisshu, who was half-asleep. Ichigo left again, and got a washcloth, soaking it in ice water, then wringing it out and bringing it back to her room. She gently set it over Kisshu's forehead, and settled down next to him. He was already sound asleep, and Ichigo started gently stroking his hair, smiling slightly when he leaned into her hand a bit.

Four hours later, Kisshu woke up again. Ichigo noticed and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel awful," Kisshu admitted. "I think the fever is draining my energy; I feel really shaky."

"Do you want anything to eat?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't have any appetite right now," Kisshu said.

"Are you having any other problems besides the fever?" Ichigo asked.

"My whole body aches, and I've got a really bad headache," Kisshu said. "I'm really tired, and I've been coughing sometimes too. And I feel really weak."

"Do you have medicine on your ship?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, but I can't teleport right now," Kisshu said. "Why?"

"I think you've got the flu, and that's a lot worse than just a cold," Ichigo replied. "If you don't get proper treatment, you could die."

"We don't have medicine for human diseases," Kisshu said. "Pai's a healer, but it's kind of unlikely he's going to help."

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"He's not happy with me," Kisshu said.

"Try calling him, and if that doesn't work, I've got another idea," Ichigo said.

"I'm too tired…." Kisshu said. "I just want to go back to sleep."

"I'll use my idea, then," Ichigo said. "Get some rest, 'kay?"

"'Kay," Kisshu said sleepily. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep in about a minute. Ichigo went to her closet, and pulled out the portal machine she had stolen from Ryou. She set it down, and pressed a few buttons to reset it before typing 'Pai' into the machine. A portal opened up a minute later, and Pai fell out of it.

"Would you care to explain this, Mew Ichigo?" he asked when he spotted her.

"Kisshu came down with the flu, and I decided to bring you here to heal him; I don't have any medicine for that, and he told me human medicine is poisonous," Ichigo said. "Can you heal him?"

"Oh fine, but he'd better apologize for trashing my room," Pai said grouchily, going over to Kisshu. He pushed the blankets back, and put a hand on Kisshu's chest. His hand began to glow, and Ichigo watched with interest as the feverish flush started to leave Kisshu's face. His breathing evened out too, and he looked more relaxed.

Half an hour later, Pai took his hand away and said, "That's all I can do; the weakness and fatigue have to go away on their own. Can he stay here? Teleporting him won't be good for his body."

"Alright," Ichigo said. "How long do you think it'll be before he's fully recovered?"

"Shouldn't be more than a week," Pai said. "Just so you know, he can't eat bananas, but other than that, he'll eat basically anything. I'd suggest starting with lighter foods for today and tomorrow, and not giving him anything too heavy until the day after tomorrow."

"What about dairy products?" Ichigo asked.

"You should wait a bit on those too," Pai said. "I have to go back to the ship to make sure Taruto's not eating candy, but I'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "I'll take care of Kisshu."

Pai nodded and teleported out. Ichigo settled down next to Kisshu again. He stirred a bit, and Ichigo, on impulse, started rubbing his ears. He made a happy noise and relaxed again. Ichigo smiled and kept rubbing his ears.

**~XXXX~**

Kisshu didn't wake up until nearly seven in the evening, by which point Ichigo was getting worried. She was relieved when Kisshu stirred at about seven, and sleepily opened his eyes. "How are you feeling?" she asked him gently. "You've been asleep for about eight hours."

"I feel better, but I still feel really weak and tired," Kisshu said. "Did you get Pai?"

"Yeah, and he said you had to get over the weakness and fatigue on your own," Ichigo said.

"How long is that going to take?" Kisshu asked warily.

"No more than a week, Pai said," Ichigo replied. "I'll take care of you, okay?"

"You will?" Kisshu asked, startled.

"Yep, at least until you're capable of caring for yourself," Ichigo said. "Right now you need to take it easy and rest. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it," Kisshu said. "Do you have apples?"

"I think so, would you like one?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Kisshu said.

"Anything else?" Ichigo asked. "I have some soup; Pai said no heavy foods or dairy products until the day after tomorrow."

"Soup sounds good," Kisshu said.

"Okay, I'll go heat that up and cut up an apple for you," Ichigo said. She got up, and went downstairs, then put some miso soup into a ceramic bowl, and put it in the microwave while she cut up an apple. When she was done, she put the plate with the cut-up apple, the bowl of soup, and a glass of orange juice on a tray, and brought it back to her room.

Kisshu was waiting, and he tried to sit up when he saw her, but ended up falling back. "Don't worry about sitting up; I'll help you," Ichigo said gently. She sat down next to him, and spooned up some soup, then said, "'Kay, open up."

Startled, Kisshu obeyed, and Ichigo started feeding him the soup. He finished it, and she helped him eat the apple slices and drink the orange juice too. By the time he was done, though, Kisshu was looking pretty worn out. "Kisshu, you should go back to sleep; it's late," Ichigo told him softly.

"Can you sleep with me?" Kisshu asked, almost pleadingly.

Ichigo sighed. "I suppose so," she said. "I'll go get pajamas on." She left with her pajamas, and changed in the bathroom, then came back. Kisshu appeared to be struggling to stay awake, and Ichigo said, "Kisshu, go back to sleep; you don't need to wait for me."

Kisshu sighed and settled down as Ichigo climbed in with him. She pulled up the blankets as Kisshu snuggled against her and fell asleep. She was asleep soon after.

**~XXXX~**

The next few days were basically the same. Kisshu was recovering quickly, and by the end of the week, he was back to full strength. He and Ichigo had gotten very close while she had been taking care of him, and decided they were going to be a couple.

Sitting on the bed in Ichigo's room, Kisshu said to Ichigo, "I'm glad we're together."

"Me too," Ichigo replied. "And I'm also glad you're feeling better."

"Thanks, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said happily.

Ichigo smiled, then kissed him passionately.

**Another short little one-shot, with no real point to it, but hey, I felt like it. If you don't like it, please don't flame me about it. If you do like it, you can review! I live off of reviews. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
